supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Night, Day, and Sunday Dano get suspended from school
Getting Ready for School Nicole: "The Dano Family triplets from England were suspended for a week from Eisenhower Elementary School due to pressing the fire alarm button." Jenny: "Wake up, children! Time to get ready to go to school!" deposits a hammer in her backpack Night: "You got that hammer, Day?" Day: "I sure did!" Sunday: "I bet we'll have fun today!" At school The incident Nicole: "Shortly after lunch, Day, Night, and Sunday all came across a red fire alarm button." triplets walk by and stop at a fire alarm button with words that read "IN CASE OF EMERGENCY, BREAK GLASS" Day: "It's a good thing that I brought in a hammer!" hands the hammer to Night Night: "Time to break it open!" pounds on the glass with the hammer, breaking it Sunday: "Now we will push on the button!" pushes the button bells begin to ring in the background sprinklers spray water to: The triplets' 1st grade teacher named Mrs. Maybury in her classroom with her students (minus the triplets) Mrs. Maybury: "Sounds like a fire drill to me, boys and girls. Line up single file!" minutes later Security Guard: (to Mrs. Maybury) "Our security cameras detected 3 students in your class who were near a fire alarm button. The school did not schedule any fire drills today." Mrs. Maybury: "Sunday, Day, and Night Dano! You three need to come over here now." triplets come to their teacher Night: "What is it, stupid?" Mrs. Maybury: "Don't talk to me like that and listen. Did you activate the fire alarms and sprinklers when there was no fire drill scheduled for today?" Day: "Three simple letters! Y.." Night: "E.." Sunday: "S! Spells yes!" Mrs. Maybury: "Kids, you know that it's a false alarm!" Day: "What's a false alarm?" Mrs. Maybury: "A false alarm is when you call someone who helps out in our town even though there is no emergency." Sunday: "How much trouble are we in, Mrs. Maybury?" Mrs. Maybury: "A lot. Come with me to the principal's office." At the Principal's Office Nicole: "At the principal's office, Principal Moore had a discussion with the triplets and their teacher on the incident." Principal Moore: "You 3, let me have a talk with you." The Suspension Principal Moore: "For activating the fire alarm when there is no fire drill or emergency happening, you will be suspended for one week. I will call your mommy and daddy about it. You three should realize by now that false alarms are no joking matter." Moore dials a number to Aftermath The triplets get in big trouble Nicole: "At home, Jonathan and Jenny grounded the triplets from their favorite things." Jonathan: "You three, you have been suspended for causing a false alarm?!" Jenny: "I can't believe that it happened! You three are grounded until your suspension time is over." Sunday: "What are our punishments, mommy and daddy?" Night: "What are you taking away from us?" Day: "What will you say no to for us?" Jonathan: "There will be no Winnie the Pooh stuff, no computer, no TV, no playing outside, and no ice cream. These are the 5 things you're banned from." Jenny: "Plus you are not going to Chuck E Cheese's this week!" Night: "But mommy and daddy, we love that place and those 5 things!" Jenny: "You three should have thought about it before you pulled that stunt. Do you even realize that pulling a false fire alarm is dangerous? What if the fire department were late to the real fire, even a few minutes could cost someone else's lives. Firefighting is very serious business. I need you to go straight to your room and think about the error of your action." Category:Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Theory 11 Transcripts Category:Suspension Transcripts Category:School Transcripts